This application relates generally to exercise equipment.
Regular exercise and physical activity are both important and beneficial for long-term health and well-being. Some of the benefits of exercise and physical activity include a reduced risk of premature death, heart disease, high blood pressure, cholesterol and a reduced risk of developing colon cancer and diabetes. In addition, the benefits of exercise and physical activity further include a reduced body weight, a reduced risk of depression and improve psychological well-being.
As such, various types of exercising equipment are currently known that enable an operator to exercise. Some exercising equipment may require the expertise of an instructor or a personal trainer to teach the operator the proper techniques and usage of the equipment. The user must also remember the required settings for the equipment and under-stand when these settings should be changed as the physical ability and strength of the user in-creases. Because of these limitations in order for an individual to properly and effectively use the exercise equipment the supervision of an experienced trainer is often required.